The present disclosure relates to the technical field of loudspeakers, and specifically provides a multifunctional loudspeaker device.
Currently, the loudspeaker device on the market is usually externally provided with certain protective devices on the premise of not influencing the use experience in order to protect the loudspeaker device. Commonly solid rubber or high-hardness materials are used for fabricating certain products to reinforce the shell of the loudspeaker device, but these products have insufficient buffer coefficient so that their internal structures are easy to be damaged by shocking; moreover, these products have bad sealing performance so that their waterproof grade is relatively lower, and the functions are relatively more single, thereby bringing bad sensory experience to the customers.